


A Legendary Relationship

by Fake_Ruby



Category: How I Met Your Mother
Genre: Biphobia, Coming Out, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, I suck at titles, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Pining, bisexual barney stinson, gay ted mosby, pining barney, pining ted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 02:36:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10584636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fake_Ruby/pseuds/Fake_Ruby
Summary: Ted had been acting weird lately. He had been leaving MacLaren’s earlier than usual each night, he always looked exhausted, and he always seemed to be forcing his smile. The biggest difference Barney had noticed, however, was that Ted always pulled away from Barney’s touch. Hell, he didn’t even have to touch Ted. If Barney so much as sat on the same side of the booth as Ted he would be met with eyes cast downward and his best friend scooching away from him. It hurt more than Barney cared to admit.





	

Ted had been acting weird lately. He had been leaving MacLaren’s earlier than usual each night, he always looked exhausted, and he always seemed to be forcing his smile. The biggest difference Barney had noticed, however, was that Ted always pulled away from Barney’s touch. Hell, he didn’t even have to touch Ted. If Barney so much as sat on the same side of the booth as Ted he would be met with eyes cast downward and his best friend scooching away from him. It hurt more than Barney cared to admit.  
  
As Barney thought about these recent events he realized something else. Ted was never alone with him. Ever. Well, until tonight. Ted had probably realized that Barney noticed something was up with him, so for the first time in weeks Ted finally agreed to spend time with Barney. He didn’t suit up but at this point Barney was just thankful Ted was even near him.  
  
“This is going to be legen- wait for it- dary. Legendary!” Barney said excitedly, attempting to high five Ted. Now, Barney was used to getting his high fives rejected, but usually Ted would humor him and only refuse if he actually had a reason to. Barney didn’t let this get to him though, instead turning to Marshall (who did high five him thank you very much) and then heading out with Ted trailing behind.  
  
They visited a few strip clubs that night, though Ted seemed depressed the entire time. Seriously, how is it even possible to be upset around naked girls? But somehow Ted managed, staring sadly as Crystal took off her top. Finally, Barney decided it was time to change plans and go to a bar. They returned to MacLaren’s, finding their booth empty. They slid in on opposite sides, and Barney began surveilling the bar for hot chicks. Surely being a wingman would cheer Ted up. Unfortunately Ted wasn’t interested in playing wingman tonight, even rejecting Barney’s attempts to get Ted laid.  
  
“Man, seriously, what’s your problem?”  
  
“What?” Ted asked, feigning innocence.  
  
“Oh don’t ‘what’ me. Clearly something’s up and I’m done with you moping and avoiding me. So come on, spill.”  
  
“Nothing is up. I swear.” Ted said, checking the time on his phone. He sighed, then stood. “It’s almost 2:00 am. I’m heading to bed.”  
  
“What? No! You can’t leave now.”  
  
“Nothing good happens after 2:00 am.” Ted replied, grabbing his coat and heading out.  
  
Barney wasn’t giving up so easily though, and followed Ted up to his apartment. He repeatedly called Ted’s name, but was ignored each time.  
  
“Dude,” Barney said, grabbing Ted’s hand.  
  
“What the hell? Stop holding my hand, that’s gay,” Ted hissed, pulling away.  
  
“Man when have you ever cared about that?”  
  
Ted returned to ignoring Barney, this time angrily, as he entered his apartment. Barney followed him in.  
  
“Seriously, what has gotten into you.”  
  
“Nothing. I’m fine! Everything’s fine.”  
  
“It clearly isn’t. You’re not sleeping, you’re not eating. You’re ignoring all of us especially me and you won’t let me anywhere close to you. Did I do something?”  
  
“What? No. Nothing’s wrong. I’m fine.”  
  
“You’re not. And I’m not leaving until you tell me what’s wrong.”  
  
“Barney. Get the hell out of my apartment!”  
  
“Not until you tell me what’s wrong.”  
  
They continued talking over each other, until finally Ted shouted.  
  
“I’m gay!”  
  
“What?”  
  
“I think… I’m gay,” Ted said dejectedly, lowering himself onto the couch.  
  
“Seriously? That’s what you’ve been stressing out about?”  
  
Ted glared at him with wet eyes.  
  
“Sorry. Sorry. I just didn’t think you had a problem with being gay.”  
  
“I didn’t. I don’t. Just… It’s different when it’s me,” Ted said, a single tear escaping, which he quickly wiped away.  
  
“Hey, it’s okay.” Barney sat down next to Ted, wrapping his arms around the other man. “I just wish you had told me so I could be here for you instead of pushing me away.”  
  
“I thought you wouldn’t want to touch me if you knew.”  
  
“That would never happen.”  
  
And then the tears just kept coming. And Barney continued to hold Ted, rubbing his back and whispering words of encouragement as he let Ted cry. Eventually, Ted calmed down, smiling nervously at Barney.  
  
“Thanks,” Ted said.  
  
Barney smiled back, then left the apartment, finally allowing Ted some peace. 

  


* * *  
  
Here’s the thing. Barney’s bisexual. He’s known for a while. He’s also known about the stigma toward bisexual people, even from the LGBT community. Everyone thought bi people needed to pick a side. So he did. Liking women was easier. And he really liked women. And a few one night stands with men every once in awhile was enough to keep him satisfied. Of course, that was before Ted came along.  
  
When he first met Ted he never expected to fall for him. But it happened. Years of friendship, attraction, denial, and finally acceptance led to where he was today. Hopelessly in love with his best friend. His straight best friend. Except, he wasn’t straight anymore. Ted was actually an option. Not that Barney actually believed Ted could ever love him. But suddenly there was hope. A tiny sliver of hope that Barney tried to squash down but just couldn’t.  
  
It was a month later. Ted had come out to his friends last week thanks to Barney’s encouragement. He was met with full support and love (obviously). He was even getting confident enough to check out guys at MacLaren’s, and admitted to wanting a relationship.  
  
God Barney wanted to be that relationship.  
  
Barney was wanting Ted badly. So, he did what he always did. He went to find a one night stand. This time, though, he found a man. A man he could pretend was Ted as he was fucked. A man who spent the night. A man who was still there when Ted unexpectedly showed up the next morning. A man who answered Barney’s door in his boxers. Shit.  
  
“Um… you’re not Barney.”  
  
“No, he’s still in bed.”  
  
“Am I at the right apartment?” Ted said, starting to back away, confusion visible on his face.  
  
Just then, Barney appeared behind the man (what was his name again? Tom? Tom.).  
  
“Oh shit,” Barney said. “Tom, I think you should go.” Barney’s eyes never left Ted’s face as he said this. Tom seemed to sense what was going on and quickly dressed, exiting Barney’s apartment without so much as a ‘bye’.  
  
Shit.  
  
“What… the hell,” Ted said.  
  
Barney laughed nervously.  
  
“So… I have something to tell you.”  
  
“What… Barney, you like girls.”  
  
“Yeah…”  
  
“So what was that?”  
  
“Um… I like guys too…?”  
  
“And you didn’t want to tell me?” Ted asked, clearly pissed. “How long have you known?”  
  
“Since I was like, fourteen, I don’t know.”  
  
“Since you were fourteen!” Ted was definitely mad now.  
  
“This isn’t something I do a lot, okay? I just… Everyone says bi people need to pick a side, even gay people, so I just picked women and tried to ignore this.”  
  
“But how could you hide it from me?” Ted’s voice breaks and this clearly upsets him more than Barney could ever imagine.  
  
“Because I was afraid if you knew I’d like guys you would find out…”  
  
“Find out what?”  
  
“That I…”  
  
Ted stepped closer to Barney, gripping his arm. Barney broke eye contact, took a deep breath, then looked Ted straight in they eye.  
  
“That I like you,” Barney said.  
  
Ted looked shocked, he stumbled backward.  
  
Shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit.  
  
“Ha! Got you! Nope the truth is that everyone just comes out at their own pace and that’s it. Okay, see ya!” Barney quickly said not at all convincingly. He started to walk back to his bedroom when he felt Ted grab his hand. Barney turned and wow Ted was a lot closer than he thought.  
  
“Ted you’re still holding my hand,” Barney breathed out, inches from Ted’s face.  
  
“Yeah.”  
  
“That’s gay.”  
  
“Good,” and then that mouth was on his, kissing slowly, deeply, passionately. And holy shit this was actually happening! Ted Mosby was kissing Barney Stinson. TED MOSBY WAS KISSING BARNEY STINSON.  
  
Ted finally pulled away, smiling brightly.  
  
“Thank God! I thought I was going to spend the rest of my life pining after a straight man.”  
  
“Are you kidding? I’ve been in love with you for years. You’ve only had to deal with this for like, two months.”  
  
Ted grinned. “Barney.”  
  
“Yeah?”  
  
“You said the ‘L’ word.”  
  
“What? I- no- I said no such thing.”  
  
“It’s okay, I love you too.”  
  
And then they were kissing again and Barney had never been happier. Oh man, he thought, this relationship is going to be legen- wait for it- dary. Legendary. Ted laughed and Barney realized he had said that out loud.  
  
“I love you so much,” Ted said.  
  
“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first time writing these characters so I hope it was okay. Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
